Sakura Flowers In The Snow
by Children of Light
Summary: Koori Mayumi is looking forward to the Cherry Blossom Festival. Nothing could go wrong there, right? Well, let's see how things turn out! Yukimura X OC. Cherry Blossom Festival Special. Requested by PandaPlushie1.


**Requested by PandaPlushie1.**

**Koori Mayumi belongs to PandaPlushie1.**

**Kaito Yukino and Kurotani Amaya belong to me.**

**The rest all belongs to Level-5.**

* * *

"Go die!" The silver-haired girl spat. She gave the whimpering girl on the ground one last kick before turning around and leaving. The golden-haired girl glared at the crying girl before following her friend.

Koori Mayumi, 13 years old. A student at Hakuren Junior High. Has mid-length black hair with grey hair locks at the front, tied into a ponytail, and black eyes. Oh, and for some reason, she's Kaito Yukino and Kurotani Amaya's number one enemy. Just her luck, the most popular girl in school and the 'Silent Demon of Hakuren' hate her guts, eh?

Maybe some background knowledge is needed here.

Koori Mayumi is the younger sister of Koori Itsuki and Mizukawa Minori. She's also Fubuki Shirou and in turn, Fubuki Atsuya's niece. She and her siblings were very close to each other until Minori was caught in an accident which made her a coma patient. After that incident happened, her father disappeared during a war and her mother passed away when she was 9, Itsuki was 14 and Minori was 13. Later, she found out that her father has two adoptive twin brothers, Fubuki Shirou and Atsuya. She rarely talks to them. Next, Minori was sent to Iwashiro Jr. High in Tokyo which separated them, leaving Mayumi with Itsuki.

Kaito Yukino is the friendly, bubbly 'Snow Angel' of Hakuren Junior High. She does her best to get along with everyone, even Mayumi. When Mayumi accidently let slip that she was the niece of Fubuki Shirou, though, the friendly girl turned on her. Now, unbeknownst to the rest of the school, their 'perfect' second-year, Kaito Yukino, constantly harasses Mayumi. Mayumi is still trying to figure out what she did wrong.

Kurotani Amaya is the cold, emotionless 'Silent Demon' of Hakuren Junior High. One of the very first warnings new students get when they enter the school is: Don't _ever _mess with the golden-haired, silver-eyed third year. The only person she bothered to interact with is Yukino, and that's due to the younger girl pestering her every single day. The reason why she hates Mayumi, though, is clearer. Nobody, and I mean _nobody, _has ever defeated her at martial arts. Mayumi, though, challenged her once and _nearly_ won. Despite her win, Amaya swears vengeance on Mayumi for almost defeating her.

And there you have it. Like 'em, hate 'em, these are the characters in the sto-!

**Stop breaking the fourth wall and back to work, Faceless Narrator!**

Geez, what a moody author. Fine. Back to the story!

* * *

"Tadaima," Mayumi mumbled as she entered the house she shared with her brother.

"Okaerinasai, Yu-chan," Itsuki replied. When he looked up, the first thing he noticed were his sister's red eyes. He, being the overprotective brother he is, was about to ask her what was wrong when he remembered that she had been looking like this for the last few weeks, but would always brush him off when he asked her.

"Yu-chan, the Cherry Blossom festival is coming up, and so is your birthday. Do you want to do anything special?"

"Yes, I-!" Mayumi immediately shut her own mouth when she realised what she was going to say. She was definitely _not _going to say, "Yes, I want to go out with Yukimura-kun. Y'know, your hot teammate?" in front of her brother!

"Hmm?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

The week went by as usual. Yukino and Amaya harassed Mayumi daily, she would cry alone before heading home, Itsuki would wonder what the hell was going on and Usa-chan would be a random rabbit in the Koori residence.

Finally, the day of the Cherry Blossom festival arrived. Mayumi eagerly dressed up in her yukata, excited for the festival. When she exited her room and entered the living room, though, she received a huge shock!

Sitting with her brother was none other than Yukimura Hyouga!

"Y-Yukimura-kun!"

The said boy smiled casually and waved.

"Yukimura-san has agreed to spend the festival with you. Sorry, Yu-chan, but I'm busy today," Itsuki explained.

Yukimura chuckled. "Yeah, your brother will be busy in the butler café his class has to set up!"

Itsuki elbowed his teammate- hard. "Shut the hell up before I send you home in a body bag!"

Mayumi laughed before taking her leave with Yukimura. Her brother, a butler?! Well, that's amusing!

At the festival, Mayumi was running around everywhere, visiting all the stalls, buying things like there was no tomorrow and shoving all types of food into her mouth. Yukimura chuckled.

The first few hours were perfect, in Mayumi's opinion. Everything started going south when Yukimura suggested actually visiting the Sakura Garden instead of hanging around the Sakura Festival. Mayumi had delightfully agreed, believing that nothing could ruin her day. She was wrong.

* * *

"What… are you doing here?!" The three girls stared at each other in shock. Of all people, Mayumi and Yukimura had run into Mayumi's two tormentors at the Sakura Garden. The looks of contempt Mayumi was receiving made the situation even more awkward and uncomfortable than it already was.

"And Hyou-kun what are you doing with her?!" Yukino pointed an accusing finger at Yukimura, surprising Mayumi.

"Yukimura-kun, you know this- I mean, Kaito-san?"

Yukimura, oblivious to the tension in the air, nodded.

"Yeah, of course! She's my soccer coach's niece, Fubuki Shirou's niece!" Mayumi gulped as she felt Yukino's hateful glare intensify.

"But, why are you so mad, Yuki-chan?"

"This, this _faker _said that she was Shirou-san's niece!" Yukino practically screamed at Mayumi.

Yukimura's eyes widened.

"But… Fubuki-san said that he only had one cousin, and that's Kaito-san. And Kaito-san is your father…"

"That's why I hate her! How dare she act like she's Shirou-san's niece?!"

Now, Mayumi finally understood why Yukino hated her so much.

"N-No, Kaito-san, when I said that I'm Fubuki Shirou's niece, I didn't mean biologically! My grandparents took care of Fubuki-san after his parents died!" Mayumi held her hands up protectively.

Yukino blinked.

Going once…

Going twice…

Strike!

"You mean… You're saying that I… Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Mayumi! I can't believe that I…" Yukino was clearly freaking out. Amaya and Yukimura tried to calm the girl down, as she was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, Kaito-san." Yukino looked up, shocked. Mayumi smiled. What else could she do? If she didn't forgive Yukino, Yukimura might see her as a horrible person, Amaya would hate her all the more and word would get out that she had, so to speak, 'harmed' the 'angel' of the school.

"R-Really…? After all that I did, you're willing to forgive me…? I… I…" Now, Yukino flat out burst into tears as she tackled Mayumi into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Mayumi! I promise, I'll make it up to you. I'll do anything you ask!"

Mayumi, who was running out of air, tried to pry Yukino off her.

"K-Kaito-san…"

Yukino released Mayumi and smiled.

"Call me Yukino, Mayu-chan! Now, is there anything you want me to do?"

Mayumi glanced briefly at Amaya, but Yukino was alert enough to catch it.

"Ah, I see. Don't worry, Mayumi! From now onwards, I'll be your guardian snow angel and you'll be under the protection of the silent demon!"

"Hey!"

For the first time in her life, Mayumi heard Amaya's voice. It was a surprise to her, to be honest.

"Eh, don't be so mean, Amaya-chan! Mayu-chan is willing to forgive me, and it's not like you lost or anything! Just, let it go!"

The duo turned to leave as Amaya argued with Yukino.

"One more reference to that movie and I will kill you!" Yukino only laughed in response/

"Wait!"

Both girls turned their heads when Mayumi called them.

"Hmm? What is it, Mayu-chan? Do you want anything else?"

"Uh, no… I was just curious about something. Yukino-san, you're the most popular girl in the school. Why aren't you with your boyfriend or something?"

Yukino, Amaya and Yukimura choked.

"B-Boyfriend?! I don't have a boyfriend!"

"If any of those bastards dared ask Yukino out, I'll beat the living hell outta him!"

"Kaito-san is going to be mad if that's true!"

From the three separate reactions, Mayumi could conclude the following: One, Yukino doesn't have a boyfriend. Two, Amaya is quite protective of Yukino. Three, Yukino's dad won't be happy if Yukino got a boyfriend.

"But… I may visit the butler café later. There's a certain soccer player I wanna see." Yukino threw Mayumi a wink before dragging Amaya off.

After all that drama, there was an awkward silence between Yukimura and Mayumi.

"You're really quite forgiving, Mayumi-chan."

"Eh?"

"I'm sure Yukino did a lot of horrible things to you. She really values her relationship with her uncle. And by that, when Fubuki-san told her I was his student, she looked like she was about to claw my eyes out. It took a lot of persuasion to convince her that no, I wasn't going to replace her in Fubuki's heart. Not to mention she had that demon friend of hers. When I first met Amaya, she was about as protective of Yukino as Yukino was of Fubuki-san."

Mayumi giggled. That was some interesting information.

Yukimura threw Mayumi a gentle smile.

"So, I admire you for putting up with that."

Mayumi blushed.

"Yukimura-kun… I…"

"Hmm?"

"… Nothing," Mayumi brushed him off. She would tell him her feelings one day. But not now. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy this moment with Yukimura.

* * *

**Yay, I think I get the Guinness World record for latest request ever. Sorry if the story was horrible/crappy/rushed/etc. Inspiration seemed to enjoy running away from me and I didn't want to delay this any longer.**

**Happy birthday, Koori Mayumi. Hope you're not mad that I'm late by a month or so.**

**If you caught the obscure Free! Iwatobi Swim Club reference then you are awesome.**

**Also, someone explain to me why whenever I try to imagine an older Yukimura, Tsurugi Yuuichi just pops into my head.**

**Now, I'm tired. Goodnight.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Mitsuko**


End file.
